This invention relates to an electrical switch and more in particular to an electrical switch adapted for usage in a corrosive environment.
Electrical switches for starting and/or stopping the flow of electrical current through electrical systems are well known. "Knife-type" switches have previously been employed in systems requiring relatively high voltages and/or amperes. Where switches have been exposed to a corrosive environment, the electric conducting portions of the switches, which are generally a metal such as aluminum, or copper or alloys containing major portions of such metals, are frequently corroded, that is oxidized, sufficiently to reduce or entirely prevent the passage of electricity from an electrical source through the corroded switch.
It is, therefore, highly desirable to provide an electric switch capable of operation at relatively high voltages and/or amperes in a corrosive environment.